A transmission device of an automatically controlled manual transmission type (Auto Manual Transmission) in which a clutch of the manual transmission is automated has been heretofore known.
For example, in a transmission device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a guide pin projecting in a radial direction from a shift operating member is guided by a stationary shift guiding board which is formed according to a shift pattern of a main operating lever. In this manner, switching operation between the shifting motion and the selecting motion is performed only at a position prescribed by an internal structure of the transmission device.